


Tales from beyond the Looking Glass

by Kennisiou



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennisiou/pseuds/Kennisiou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon sharing their stories, two young girls accidentally stumble into an intimate situation.</p><p>Based on a prompt I found online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales from beyond the Looking Glass

"Ohh, it was the most wondrous thing, Wendy!" The blonde teenager tittered, smiling politely as the brunette poured her out a cup of tea, "I met a talking cat that could disappear at a whim, and then I had a wonderful tea party with a gentleman who wore funny hats! Though not as lovely as _this_ tea party, I must say!"

"That sounds like rather the adventure!" Wendy exclaimed, "did I ever tell you about the time I went flying away to Neverland?"

"Oh?" Alice's curiosity was piqued. Sipping gently at her still-hot tea, she responded, "well no, I don't believe you have?"

"Well then..." A smile touched on the older girl's face; perhaps one of nostalgia, mixed in with a pinch of wistfulness.

Stirring her tea, the fifteen year old ruminated, "well, I suppose it all began with a certain young man who couldn't grow up!"

"Couldn't grow up?" Alice asked, shocked, "so he was stuck at the same age? Forever?"

"and I believe he still is..." Wendy peered into her tea, watching the gentle ripples made by her stirring.

"At first, I simply could not abide him." She continued, giving her tea a test sip, "after all, he invaded our home in the dead of night, looking for his shadow of all things! Could you believe that? His shadow!"

"Had it... disappeared?" Alice furrowed her eyebrows.

"Ohh, no no no, it was even stranger than that!" Wendy laughed, "the two had become separated, and I had to sew them back together! It was rather trifling, I must say!"

"So what happened next?" Alice asked, teacup between hands.

"Well, he then took us to Neverland!" Wendy explained, without really explaining anything at all, "his little fairy friend, Tinker Bell I believe her name was, scattered some magical dust around us all, and we were on our way!"

"Is Neverland... near here then?" 

"Oh no, it's very far away..." Wendy explained, "Neverland was somewhere you could only go if you really believed!"

"So, about this fellow..." Alice mused, "he sounds rather mischievous!"

"Oh yes, he was..." Wendy pinched the bridge of her nose, "he was ghastly sometimes, not knowing how to treat a lady. He was fiendish, a-and rambunctious, and... lovely all the same."

"How so?" Alice's confusion grew to new heights.

"His immaturity reminded me _so_ much of my own childhood." Wendy continued explaining, "you know how we all dream of travelling to distant lands, fighting the baddies, and protecting our friends? Well, he had done all that! He saved me and my brothers from a dreadful pirate!"

"Oh, wow..." Alice gushed, her emotions spilling over, "d-did he love you, Wendy?!"

"I... wish." The brunette sighed, the spark in her eyes fading. Glancing out of the window towards the crescent moon, she mumbled, "perhaps if that were true, I might have convinced him to come back with me..."

"Oh, no..." Alice whispered, the tears continuing to sparkle in her eyes.

"We had everything set up just right, you know?" Wendy carried on, her gaze remaining fixated at the moon, "we were soaring through the sky, on a flying pirate ship! Romance was in the air, and it was just me and him, alone...

_but I suppose the sparks just didn't fly."_

And for a few moments, nothing was said between the two girls. One was clearly feeling a little despondent over the boy who chose eternal youth instead of her, and the other must have simply not known what to say. After all, repairing a broken spirit was one of the hardest things to do.

"W-well... perhaps he just... was not right for you?" Alice stammered, visibly nervous.

"B-but..." Wendy trembled. Lowering her voice to a whisper, she said, "but we kissed!"

And Alice's hands leapt to her mouth, "oh gosh!"

"...in the fairy tales, it always says that you share a kiss with your true love." Wendy muttered, resting her chin atop her arms , "I was... I was so certain, Alice. I thought Peter really was my true love."

And tears were blinked free of their corneal prisons. Rolling down the teenager's cheeks, Wendy Darling mumbled, "perhaps I am not meant for love after all..."

Standing up from her little chair with a flourish, Alice abandon her tepid tea, and knelt down at Wendy's side. Placing a hand on the older girl's thigh, the fourteen year old looked up at her dearest friend, and said,

"For what it is worth... _I_ love you, Wendy."

Opening her bright blue eyes, Wendy stopped and stared at Alice beside her, "...s-sorry?"

"I love you, Wendy." The blonde reiterated, wiping a tear from her friend's cheek, "I-I may not he able to save you from pirates, o-or teach you how to fly, but I-"

"sshh..." Wendy hushed her, placing a finger on the girl's lips. Smiling down at Alice, she said, "...perhaps I could teach you, instead?"

Leaning forwards, she wrapped two arms around Alice's shoulders. Alice in turn had her arms around Wendy's waist, and two pairs of eyes stared into each other.

Two lips met, the soft pressure colliding clumsily in the moonlight.

And the fireworks went off...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there AO3. This is a bit sketchy, and the title's WIP unless I can't think of a better one.
> 
> Hope this one meets approval, particularly from the friend who requested the prompt. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated, especially considering I don't often write basic fluff. :)


End file.
